Kracht
Kracht is a character in The Grand Battle (Season 2). Profile Biography: Kracht has been here before, he is the result of countless loops through time. Once he wins this Grand Battle he will soon return to one of the most dull and empty nooks in the multiverse, Earth. With a unnervingly vast knowledge of human life and its results, scientists will find him on the coast of South Africa. Numerous tests later he will be declared an indestructible material, and reshapen and constructed to the image of the human race. The scientists will originally name him the african word for "durability", but since their language of origin has a far too complex word for that - and it's just ridiculous for foreigners to pronounce - he will be named after the simpler word for "force", Kracht. He will first be stored in an estate belonging to the Congolese government, but soon America and the EU will coincide that the government there is far too corrupt for a scientific miracle as Kracht to remain. Transported to Calais, he will once again see the way and pace of the human life and adapt to his world. He will soon reexperience the English language, rendering him as valuable - no, more valuable than a human being. Kracht inevitably surpassed its hosts, performing all tasks humans were too frail or stupid to successfully pull off. Kracht gained the intelligence and muscle needed for far more than just everyday life, and earned time for itself. After he learned everything, what use had he in this world? He was more than eager to compete in the battle that was about to take place. Description: Kracht is shapen to the image of a human, approximately 1,7 metres in height, 56 kilograms, a waist size of 0,52 metres, and a generally fit figure. His body color is a pale chartresue, unlike any other metals known up to today, and not covered by any of the humans' clothing. Dignity never was his best quality. He isn't quick to anger or prone to befriend, but will take his supernatural properties out on anyone who dares oppose him. Abilities: As mentioned before, he gains his positive traits in battle from his amazing strength and cunning mind. He also has the advantage of being a quick learner, adjusting and tweaking its battling strategy in picoseconds. There is, however, another great quirk to the material Kracht. There is a constant field of radiation around him, part of the endless scientific cycle that rendered his half-life infinite (the cycle is described in technical detail in the next paragraph). Long story short, he has a field around him that can at first cause a general unease, and when exposed intensely for more than hours, can cause blindness, dementia and imminent death. Here is the cycle in full scientific detail: In the various reactions taking place in each cell's mitochondrion, you have various ending products: CO2, ATP, and heat. Most intelligent, warm-blooded species use this heat to warm up their bodies to somewhere comfortable. Kracht however, is - when it comes down to it - a mineral, without a real need to heat its outer casing. He instead uses the heat to bring electrons to an axcited state, where they have an increase in energy. Nothing lasts forever, though, and soon those electrons will sink back to their previous state, using the transmutation laws of gamma-beams. This is the aforementioned radiation. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:GBS2 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Brawlers Category:Dead Characters Category:No Image